


welcome to femboy hooters - how may i help you?

by Anonymous



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Femboy Character, Marc is adorable, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supportive Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This actually has nothing to do with femboy hooters.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144061
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	welcome to femboy hooters - how may i help you?

It was always weird, in a good way, to see Marc walking around in one of her dresses. It wasn’t weird because it was a  _ boy  _ wearing a dress, but because he was always stealing hers. So, after seeing him parading around their apartment in her favourite off-the-shoulder, A-line dress, she kind of snapped.

“Why are you always wearing my clothes?” 

Marc paused, his pencil stopping an inch above the notebook paper he was writing on, and his eyes went wide. “Um, because I like them?” And he shrank into himself with a small, timid whisper. “Is… Is that not okay?” 

Immediately, Marinette could see where she could’ve been misinterpreted, and she frowned. “Babe, yeah, it’s okay. Just, why mine? I could make you some dresses if you wanted?”

“Oh,” He breathed, shock written clearly on his face. “You’d… You’d make me something?” And Marinette smiled, gently grabbing a hold of his cheeks and kissing him. “Of course.”


End file.
